


I think you'll find I'm the master here

by evakuality



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Bottom Isak Valtersen, M/M, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Top Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: “You’re older than me!  I’m the master, and you’re still tired too, so don’t be a fucking dick.”Or ... what happens after Even gets his boner at Isak's birthday party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know. Literally everyone wrote a fic like this back when it was actually Isak's birthday. In my defence, this is kind of inspired by 'rewrite/extend a canon scene' for fic week, though that's kind of a 'squint and you can maybe see the connection' thing. It's only half written, but expect part two sometime, possibly in a week possibly longer depending on how kindly my work treats me with deadlines etc.
> 
> I do have another fic in the works that I've been working on for ages but it has plot and world building and stuff, so I did this as a nice break from all that thinking. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many many thanks to the two people who stepped in to beta read for me when I had a crisis of confidence. I'm so grateful to you both!

_Fy faen.  Jeg elsker deg_ , the text reads above the screenshot of the video Isak has finally discovered, and Even laughs aloud as he lifts his eyes to where Isak is sitting staring at him with an intensity that borders on too much.  He lifts his eyebrows and Isak frowns back at him in return, the corners of his lips the only indication that he’s just teasing Even.

They banter back and forth a bit through the texts, before Isak drops the bombshell that he was _born_ at 21.21.  All this time, and he’d never bothered to say that one of the most important times to Even was when Isak was actually born?  As ridiculous as it might seem to someone on the outside, the very idea turns Even on and he’s only half joking when he tells Isak he has a boner.  It’s fucking sexy, okay, Isak (beautiful, amazing Isak!) being brought into this world at a moment like that.  It pings literally all of Even’s filmmaking and epic-movie loving buttons.  There’s something so symbolic and romantic in the idea of Even’s perfect partner being born on the wings of a time that’s so significant to him and to their relationship.  If Even were to ever say he has a kink, then this would be it.  It’s every fantasy he never knew he had.

So it’s torture to say they have to stay, that Isak and his friends need this time together, that it would be wrong, when it’s Isak’s party, to ditch.  But then Isak looks over at him with that pout he knows gets Even absolutely fired up, his eyes hooded and his mouth dropping downwards into an enticing o shape.  So fuck it; Even is a simple man with simple needs.  And right now he needs to get out of here, because if Isak keeps this up, keeps looking at Even that way, then Even isn’t going to be held responsible for what he ends up doing.  He’s not that strong.

Soon, without really intending to, he finds himself striding across the space between them, with people casting knowing or amused looks in his wake.  Even doesn’t care.  All that matters right now is getting to Isak and doing something about the growing hardness in his pants, and the seriously smug look sitting on Isak’s face as he watches Even approach.

“Hey baby,” he says as Even gets near.  

He’s lounging casually against a wall, his lips parted and reddened where he’s obviously been biting them.  The thought sends a shaft of heat straight to Even’s dick, which twitches in hopeful response.

“Hey yourself,” Even says, leaning up next to him and giving him a small kiss, allowing Isak to feel the hard length as it presses against his thigh.

Isak’s eyes change, the expression moving from amusement to desire.  He cocks his head sideways and tilts so he can look at Even from under his eyelashes in the way that he knows makes Even’s blood boil.  Fucking _dritsekk_.

“You wanna get out of here?” Even asks, breathlessly, as he pulls back from another kiss.

“What happened to ‘we can’t leave our friends at your party, Isak, that would be rude’? Huh?”

“You happened,” Even says, and the resulting tilt of Isak’s mouth into a blooming smile means the world.

It hits Even, again, just how much he loves this boy in front of him.  He told him once that he’s never felt anything like this, and that was true.  It’s overwhelming sometimes, just how being with Isak feels, how it makes Even feel like he has the whole world within his reach.  He rests his forehead on his boyfriend’s and smiles, contented and at ease.  He wants to leave, still.  The fire continues to surge through his body, but it’s tempered for the moment with the love that having Isak within arm’s reach always rekindles in him.  For this minute, Even is happy to take the time to appreciate the blessing he has right here.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Isak nods in return.  

“I love you, too.”  His eyes turn fond as he adds, “thank you.  For the video, for the party.  For everything.”  Then he grins, his voice losing its serious tone.  “Even if you didn’t call it ‘God’ in my honour.”

Even laughs, and the solemnity of the moment is gone.  The fire roars back to life and all he wants to do is get out the door and get home where Isak can fuck him.

They manage to escape just a few minutes later, with genial ‘try not to wake the neighbours’ and ‘that’s right, abandon us for sex why don’t you’ comments from various friends ringing in their ears.  

Giggling, feeling euphoric, Even leads Isak by the hand.  They run, giddy, through the streets until they make it back to their apartment, their small home away from the prying eyes and well meaning intrusions of the outside world.

They shut the door behind them, then Isak is pressing Even against it, his lips on Even’s making hot blood race through his veins.  It’s not long before he’s panting into Isak’s mouth, his hips grinding against Isak’s, causing both to groan out their need.

“Come on, baby.  Shower, then some birthday sex for you,” Even whispers against Isak’s neck, making him nod in breathless agreement and follow Even down the hallway.

  
  


If the idea of having to wait at the party until they’d been there a seemly amount of time had been torture, there’s another sort of torture, Even thinks half an hour later, in being _here_ with Isak.  Isak’s fingers are inside him, brushing occasionally over his prostate, and making him jerk every time.  The rest of his fingers are sitting just under Even’s balls, caressing them while his fucking delicious mouth has Even’s dick totally enveloped in its warmth.  The sheer amount of sensations is making Even’s head spin; his body is on fire, his balls are throbbing where the fingers are relentlessly working them over, and his dick is just a mess of sizzling heat and delightful sparks racing along in the wake of Isak’s tongue.  Even can’t figure out which one to focus on, so his thoughts skitter from one to the next, never able to settle because Isak is somehow working all three things at once.  Apparently that boast that he’s the master at multitasking is actually _true_ , fy _faen_.

As if he can hear Even’s thoughts (and maybe the asshole can; he certainly has a sixth sense when it comes to knowing when Even is losing control of his body), Isak pulls off.  He grins up at Even with a look both cheeky and really fucking sexy.  His eyes are alight with mischief, the green depths sparkling above his beautiful mouth which is spit-slick and reddened as his grin fades into a self-satisfied half smile.

“You okay, baby?”

“Fuck you,” Even manages to pant.

“Not just yet,” Isak says with a smirk.  “First I’m going to fuck _you_.”

He wiggles his fingers a little at the words, and Even allows his head to fall back on the pillow as Isak’s fingers press on the bundle of nerves again.  His back arches off the bed and he moans, barely able to hear Isak’s rumbling laugh as he does so.   

He doesn’t even care, really, because Jesus, it feels so damn good.  While Even had always been a little curious about anal sex, he’d never really imagined that it might be something he could apply to himself.  He’d been with Sonja for so long that, while he knew in theory that he was pansexual, he had thought that she was it for him, and that he’d never have the chance to experience what he has here with Isak.  Anal sex was something she never had any desire to explore and Even didn’t want to push her into anything she was uncomfortable with.  He’d been very happy with their encounters together, after all, and never missed what he’d never tried.

Now that he _has_ experienced it, however, Even can’t get enough.  If it weren’t for the fact that Isak enjoys this as much as Even does, he thinks he might want to be the one being fucked every time.  As it is, they both like this, the feeling of someone else being inside them, so they take turns.  Often in the same session.  There’s very little more satisfying than coming twice, once with Isak’s dick inside him, and once buried himself in Isak.  It’s different to what he had with Sonja, and it feels a hell of a lot more intimate sometimes.

“Faaaaeeeen,” he groans now, as Isak’s fingers hit his prostate again, then his mouth swallows Even’s dick to the root in one smooth move.  The warmth of that mouth twists something in Even, sending ripples of heated desire all the way through his body, making him arch up from the bed in response.  Isak stares up at him, and the asshole is clearly laughing behind those eyes.  All Even can see is his dick in Isak’s mouth, and no hint of a smile on those beautiful lips, but the eyes say everything.  He’s enjoying making Even react like this a little _too_ much, but right now Even can barely bring himself to care.  Sweat is pooling under his back, and he can feel it sliding down into the crease above his tailbone.  His dick is so hard in Isak’s mouth, that Even feels like he’s going to pass out if he doesn’t come soon.  He squirms a little as Isak pulls back and licks circles around the head, the sudden cool air contrasting with the heat of that tongue almost making Even faint.

Without permission, Even’s hands stray into Isak’s hair, and grasp harder than he intended.  The resulting grunt Isak makes thrums through Even’s dick and makes it twitch in his mouth.

“Fuck, baby, I’m sorry,” Even pants as he releases his hold a little.  “You’re just so fucking … good.”  The last word comes out on a gasp as Isak takes the opportunity to slip another finger inside.

Even loves this bit, the slight burn as he’s opened up, and the heat of anticipation as he waits for the moment when Isak’s cock will slide into him.  Some days Isak is pragmatic, taking only enough time to get Even ready to take him.  Other days, like today, he draws it out, makes it almost as good as the actual fucking.  Days like this, it really is like a slow torture; a wonderful, beautiful torture which Even will never give up without a fight.

Isak’s mouth is still working Even’s dick, the slow circles maddening now, and Even’s body is twisting a bit, trying to get closer to Isak, deeper inside his mouth, desperate to make him do something about the ache in his balls.  His balls which are still being relentlessly rubbed while Isak’s fingers move inside Even.

Even’s throat feels raw with the panted words he’s pushing out with every thrust of Isak’s fingers.  

“Faen … faen … so good … _faen_ … Isak.”

Finally Isak takes pity on him, letting his dick drop from his mouth again and carefully pulling his fingers out.  Even would almost whine at the loss, but Isak is already leaning over him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips, and promising everything.  He grabs the condoms that were discarded to the side in their eagerness to get onto the bed and get started.  Even huffs out a laugh at Isak’s frustrated grunt of irritation as he has to reach across Even to the lube which has rolled away with the movements of Even’s body as Isak teased him.

“That’s your own fault, baby.  You should know by now that I can’t stay still when you do that.”

Isak grins at him, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he slides the condom on with a practised move, and then snaps open the lube bottle.  “You can say it, Even.  Just admit I’m the master at this.”

Even sits up a little, grinning himself.  “I think you’ll find I’m the master here,” he says as he grabs Isak’s head and pulls him in for a kiss.  Their tongues collide, and desire sparks again all the way down to Even’s dick which pulses against Isak’s thigh.

Isak rolls his eyes when they separate.  “I’m not the one panting in desperation here,” he says, running his finger along the hard length of Even’s dick and watching with amused eyes as it responds eagerly to the touch, light as it is.  His other hand is slicking himself up with the lube.

“Your turn will come,” Even says as he drops his head back onto the pillow as Isak lines himself up against his hole.  “Then you’ll regret being an asshole to me.”  He’s teasing, but he also half means it.  It’s torture, and Isak deserves _just_ as much when it’s his turn.

“Awww baby, I’m sorry.  Let me make it up to you.”

Isak’s voice is light, the tone teasing and happy, but that teasing laughter dies away as Isak pushes in slowly, his cock breaching Even with a slight burn.  Isak holds Even’s gaze as he slides inside, and Even loses himself in it.  This.  This part is always the best, when everything else falls away and all that’s left is Isak right there in the moment with him.  Even can feel himself being filled up, and there’s so much love in the care that Isak takes that Even always feels cherished during this time.  Isak hitches Even’s leg up higher over his hip and stares down at the spot where his cock is disappearing inside Even.  Even keeps his eyes on Isak’s face, taking in the wonder reflected there.  Once he’s seated fully inside, Isak brings his gaze up to Even’s and his smile makes the world a little brighter.

“Hey,” he says as he leans forward to kiss Even, remaining motionless inside him.

“Hey, yourself,” Even says, returning the kiss.  He wriggles a little, pointedly, and Isak laughs.

“You’re so impatient,” he says as he pulls out slowly until only the tip of his cock remains inside.

Even can never tell if he wants it slow and languorous or hard and fast, so he lets Isak set the pace.  Right now, though, he’s sure Isak is teasing him on purpose and he grunts and presses up a little to try to get Isak to speed up.  Isak, the absolute bastard, grins down at Even and then slides back in as slowly as he possibly can.

“Isaaak, please …” Even groans, pushing his hips up off the bed.

Faking innocence, Isak smirks at him with eyes wide and his head cocked to the side.  “What do you want, baby?”

“You know what I want,” Even grinds out through gritted teeth.  

In response, Isak changes his angle again, lifting Even’s hips more and pushing his legs back.  This time when he pulls out and thrusts back in he brushes against Even’s prostate.  The noise that punches out of Even would be fucking embarrassing if it didn’t make Isak’s eyes widen slightly, then go dark with the intensity of his lust.  Even could drown in that look, in the love that shines through the desire.

Isak leans in and kisses Even, deep and thorough, love in every movement of his tongue, in every whisper of his lips on Even’s, in every moment their gazes meet between kisses.  Through it all he’s thrusting into Even, and the feeling building in him as a result threatens to overwhelm Even.  His dick lies between them, neglected and aching, and as Isak’s stomach rubs over it, Even moans.  Isak chuckles a little against his mouth, then pulls back to smile down at him.

“I should do something about that, huh?” he says as he reaches down to grasp him.  Even gasps his relief as Isak moves his hand in time with his thrusts.  Now it’s neither too slow nor as fast as Even wants it, but it’s enough -- the tightening of his balls, and the building of tension as he nears his release testifies to that.  The look in Isak’s eyes is enough to send Even over the edge after only a few strokes, after teetering on the edge for just a few moments.  Even’s on fire again, his body swamped with the heat that licks over him as his release spurts over Isak’s hand and onto both their bellies.

It feels like minutes before Even’s able to concentrate on anything but the feeling rushing through him as Isak strokes him through the moment while he continues to thrust.  But finally, breathing hard and with his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, Even is able to take in his surroundings again. Happily, he realises he’s in time to watch Isak as he shudders and closes his eyes, overtaken with his own release, his breath coming in short gasping pants as he does.

Even revels in the scene, gazing at Isak’s face as he basks in the feelings, the eyelids fluttering and the mouth dropped open on a silent expression of ecstasy.  Even loves to see him this way, open and unconstrained.  He loves that no-one else ever sees Isak like this, no-one else sees him entirely relaxed and not caught up in his head.  Isak’s eyes eventually open again, and he smiles down at Even, his face filled with a quiet, soft sort of joy.  Joy that Even is sure is reflected back at him from his own eyes.  He can never believe how lucky he is in these moments, when they’re both sated and yet they each still look at the other as if he is the most precious thing in the universe.  Isak presses one brief kiss to Even’s lips, then gingerly pulls out of him.  Even sighs his dismay at the loss and Isak huffs a laugh, half-weary and half-delighted, as he drops his head down to rest his forehead against Even’s shoulder.

“You wear me out,” he says as he slumps tiredly against Even, his body molding itself to Even’s as he does so.

“So you don’t want me to fuck you, then?” Even asks, allowing his amusement to creep into his smile.

Isak raises his head and gives Even a disapproving glare.  “I didn’t say that,” he says petulantly.  “You could let me rest for a few minutes first, though.”

“Don’t worry, baby.  Take all the time you need.  My master fingers and dick will still be here when you recover.   _Old man_.”  The last is said through hiccuping laughs as Even tries to keep a straight face and fails miserably.

Isak’s glare this time is more forceful.  “You’re older than me!   _I’m_ the master, and you’re still tired too, so don’t be a fucking dick.”

“Well, since it’s your birthday I’ll be kind for once,” Even says, brushing the curls off Isak’s forehead and kissing the exposed spot.  “I will still be here whenever you need me.”  Even means it, totally.  For all his jokes and his laughter, Even is serious; he will always be here when Isak needs him.  Whenever and however he needs him.

Isak hums happily and settles back against his chest.  His fingers draw small patterns on Even’s bare chest.

“S’right.  It’s my birthday and you gotta do what I say.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

“Shut up, asshole,” is Isak’s petulant, slightly sleepy response.  “You don’t need to be sarcastic.”

Even chuckles and kisses Isak’s hair again.  However long it takes, he’ll stay right here until Isak’s ready.  It won’t be long; it never is.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s really not long at all before Isak stirs and hums a little against Even’s side.  Even’s barely had enough time to trace his fingers through Isak’s hair, and stare in admiration at his sleepy face for five minutes.  He’s had time to allow a fond smile to creep onto his own face, and to feel his heart patter faster as the light from the overhead lamp in their room glints off Isak’s hair, lighting it up in gold as he shifts a little.  He’s had time to track his eyes over the delicate shape of Isak’s cheek and jaw.  He’s had time to wish he was kissing those lips again as they press sleepily into his chest.  So, technically Even knows he’s had plenty of time, but he really enjoys admiring Isak, okay, and five minutes is just not quite long enough.

Still, the smile that Isak shoots him as he lifts his head is enough to wake Even’s dick up slightly, and maybe he can deal with a bit less admiration time if it means he gets to do other things sooner.

“Mmmm,” Isak says.

“You okay, baby?”

“Yeah, but I kind of … want to be … fucked … um, now.”  

His words seem bold, but there’s a slight hint of colour high on his cheeks, he’s not quite looking at Even, and his eyes have dropped to look at Even’s chin while he speaks.  His breathing is a little fast and his voice a little gaspy, in a way that suggests nerves rather than overcoming previous exertion.  Even can’t help the flutter in his heart again.  It’s still so hard for Isak to ask for what he wants, and Even loves it when he does, pushing through the reticence that still overcomes him sometimes.  Today, that reticence has probably been brought on by the asshole they ran into earlier.  It doesn’t take much, even now, to shatter Isak’s equilibrium, and while he’d been angry at the time, Even knows he tends to fall into insecurity in the aftermath of these encounters.  So, as much as Even’s natural instinct right now is to make a joke to dispel the tension (probably something to do with dicks; Even knows his audience), instead he lets his eyes turn fond and presses a kiss to Isak’s forehead.

“Well, of course, baby,” he says.  “It’s your birthday; you get everything.”

Isak’s breathing relaxes a little and Even can see the hint of a smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

“Everything?” he asks, his tone now interested and intrigued.

“Mmmhmmm.  Everything.”  Even nods.

“Now that seems like a promise I should take advantage of,” Isak says, a small smirk forming on his lips and Even laughs.  He’s pleased that the shyness seems to have fallen away quickly.  On Isak’s birthday, it wouldn’t be right for him to feel self-conscious for long.

Isak slides his body up a little so he can loom over Even.  He grins down at him, then adds, “you’re lucky I’m not in the mood to be really demanding.”

“Demand whatever you want.  My master hands and dick are still ready and at your service.”

There’s wonder in Isak’s eyes as he hears that, and his eyes light up a little, crinkling around the edges in mischief as his smile broadens.  He rocks a little against Even, who can feel the hardening line of his cock as it presses against him.

“There’s a bit of a problem, though,” Isak says, now completely relaxed.

“Oh yeah?  What’s that?”

While they speak, Even allows his hands the luxury of slipping around behind Isak’s back and down to cup his ass.  The resulting gasp from Isak is thrilling, and Even shudders slightly at the idea that he’ll soon be able to do even more to that ass.  He’s desperate to kiss Isak, but wants to let him take the lead.  It’s a kind of torture Even puts himself through every now and then, to keep himself on his toes.  Isak knows what he’s doing, and he grins wickedly at Even, daring him to keep away.  His eyes are green and deep, and alight with that mischief he’s feeling.  Those eyes do things to Even’s heart when they look at him like that. 

“Those hands and that dick are not currently doing anything to me.”

Isak says it while faking a pout and looking at Even through lidded eyes again in an attempt to look seductive.  Even’s not buying it; he squeezes the ass that he’s holding in a pointed manner, and Isak shrugs.  

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he says.

He stares down at Even for a long moment, biting his lip in the way he knows fires Even up.  Then he smiles, a slow-blooming masterpiece, and Even is lost.  He finally sighs and gives in, letting himself reach up to kiss Isak.  Isak relaxes into it, allowing his mouth to slip open, welcoming Even’s tongue.  As always, fire sparks along Even’s spine as they kiss.  His dick, which had been lying placidly, now starts to twitch and grow as it responds to Isak’s presence and obvious desire.  Isak clearly feels it and laughs against Even’s mouth.

“It’s not like you can talk, baby,” Even points out.  He moves his leg a little, making sure to brush against Isak’s half-hard cock.  “You’re not exactly unaffected.”

“Never said I was,” Isak says, his voice breathless as Even continues his leg’s slow rocking.  “But you know … there’s still no fucking happening here.”

“So demanding,” Even says with a smirk of his own, but he‘s through waiting too.  So he smiles up at Isak, and asks, “how do you want this?”

Isak looks down at him with wide, considering eyes before bending to kiss him again.  “I want to look at you,” he says, with a look in his eyes that makes Even melt.  It’s filled with so much love that it almost overwhelms him.

He nods, once, then pushes gently on Isak’s shoulders to encourage him to roll over.  He knows that when Isak says he wants to look this is what he means.  Isak goes willingly, sliding off Even and shifting onto his back.  He looks at Even with so much trust and adoration in his gaze that Even’s breath catches in his throat again.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, leaning over for another kiss, this one soft and loving.  Isak smiles against his lips and runs his hands into Even’s hair.

“So are you,” Isak says, as he shifts a little to get himself comfortable, letting his legs fall open in pointed invitation.

Even reaches for the lube again, finding it shoved under the pillow.  He snaps it open and pours some onto his fingers, and a little more over Isak’s exposed hole.  Suddenly, the mood in the room shifts.  There’s still love, but it’s heated now, and there’s tension starting to grow between them.  Tension of the best kind, where each is waiting for the moment when everything comes together, poised together as they try to push the experience to its limits.  Even’s finger hovers as he tries to expand the moment, but one long shuddering sigh from Isak snaps him back to his senses and he presses his finger gently against the puckered opening.

Isak lets his eyes fall shut, and his breath exhales shakily.  Watching carefully, Even allows his finger to slip inside, just a tiny amount.  He loves the way Isak’s expressive face changes as they do this, letting every tiny flicker of pleasure show in the corners of his lips and the drift of his eyes.  Isak’s eyes open again, and he gazes up at Even, pushing down a little to force Even further inside.  He hums appreciatively as Even wriggles his finger.

“You like that, baby?”

“Sure do,” Isak says, a hint of amusement in his tone.  “Like it more when there are more fingers, though.”

Even laughs.  “All in good time,” he says, pulling the finger out slowly before sliding it back in.  He flicks it a little, experimentally, trying to locate Isak’s prostate, and when he turns his finger slightly a gasp from Isak tells him he’s found it.  He rubs, gently, merely brushing the spot and Isak squirms impatiently, trying to get more pressure.  But Even hasn’t forgotten the way Isak played with him earlier, so he doesn’t give in and keeps up the slow pace.

Even so, Isak is soon writhing, his eyes dark and desperate and Even finally takes pity on him, adding another finger and revelling in the sighing gasp that Isak lets out.  As much as Even had wanted to take his time and tease Isak, he’s not immune to those eyes and that pleading look.

“Evennnn,” Isak says, and the tone in that voice sends a jolt of pleasure right to Even’s dick, which has apparently become totally hard while Even was occupied elsewhere.

“What do you want, baby?”

“I want you inside, now.”

He’s clearly desperate, and Even can’t help the moan that falls from his own lips at the words.

“I swear you’re going to kill me,” he says.

Isak smiles up at him.  “It’s my birthday, so I forbid anything like that.”  He wriggles again, pushing against Even’s fingers.  “Still want you in me, though.”

“Anything for you,” Even agrees.

Rather than teasing further, then, Even quickly ensures Isak is ready.  It takes only a few more moments before he’s relaxed and open enough for what they both want.  Soon, Isak has pushed Even so he’s sitting propped up against the headboard and is straddling him.  He holds Even’s dick still with one hand as he sinks down onto it, his other hand bracing against Even’s thigh for support.  Through it all, Isak keeps his eyes fixed on Even’s, his gaze intense and piercing.  It’s all fucking hot to watch, and Even is mesmerised.  His hands are running slow circles on Isak’s thighs as he sinks onto him; it’s a way of distracting himself from the pleasure that’s building up as he fills Isak’s warmth.  There’s fire still racing in his veins, and it’s all becoming concentrated in his dick.  It’s almost too much, so to avoid an embarrassing mishaps Even keeps his hands moving steadily and his eyes on Isak’s, watching his eyelids flutter as he moves himself down slowly.  Even can’t get enough of this boy and he wonders what it is that he’s done to deserve him.  There’s so much affection in the look Isak’s giving him that it takes Even’s breath away.  Then Isak smiles again, his eyes brightening, and Even is helpless in the face of it, his own mouth mirroring the smile back to Isak.  

There’s a fine sheen of sweat still on Isak’s forehead, and it’s causing his hair to stick to his head a little, removing some of its usual fluffy perfection.  Even reaches for it, to push it back and Isak’s eyes finally slide closed at the gesture.  He sighs as he finally lands entirely in Even’s lap with his dick fully seated inside him.  The fire in him is quieter now that they’re still, so Even takes the chance to wrap his arms around Isak and whisper, “halla,” against his lips.  He loves it like this, when they’re so close together they can hardly move, where the tension is so intense but all they want to do is make it last as long as possible.

“Halla,” Isak whispers back as he begins a slow rhythm on Even’s dick, slow circles that do nothing to dispel the fire which is building again in Even, and pooling in his dick.  Isak’s cock, hard and hot, rubs against Even’s belly as he does so and Even looks down at it.  He’s caught again, staring at the perfection that is Isak’s body, the head of his cock is shiny red and his rigid dick is just about the prettiest thing Even’s ever seen.  It’s framed against a backdrop of taut abs that clench and release as Isak moves up and down.  The sight is beautiful and Even allows himself to moan his appreciation.

Isak laughs again, and Even’s attention is drawn back up to his face.  It’s filled with amusement, his eyes brimming with affection as he grins down at Even with a knowing smirk sitting behind his gaze.  Even smiles back at him, allowing all his affection to show in every part of his own face.

“I take it back, baby.  You really are the master at this,” he says, gasping as Isak picks up his pace a little.

“Say that again,” Isak says as he leans his head against Even’s and slots their lips together in a heady kiss.

“You’re so fucking  _ good _ at this,” Even says sincerely and Isak’s smile this time is gorgeous as he takes that in.

There’s fiery pressure building up behind Even’s balls and he’s trying to control his breathing, but it’s obvious he’s not going to last long, not even after having already come not long ago.  From this angle he has very little control, though, and has to allow Isak to set the pace.  It’s frustrating sometimes not being able to thrust the way he wants to, but it’s more than made up for when Isak leans forward to kiss him once more, his tongue sliding into Even’s mouth and his hands gripping tightly into Even’s hair.

In response, Even moans and his hands cup Isak’s ass again, urging him to go faster.  Isak laughs against his lips again, but obliges until Even finds it hard to breathe.  The pressure behind his balls is so great that he thinks he might explode.

“Isak, baby.  I’m … I think I’m going to come soon.”

“It’s okay, let go.”

“But you …”

“I want …” Isak pants as he stares into Even’s eyes.  “I want you to come in me ... and then … then, I want you to suck me off.”  His eyes darken again and he adds in a breathy whisper, “I want to come in your mouth.”

_ Fuck _ .  Isak took the ‘demand what you want’ thing seriously.  It’s so sexy to hear those words in that voice while he’s looking like  _ that _ and doing these things.   Isak looks so debauched and open and just …  _ really _ fucking sexy with his muscles tightening as he moves, and his bitten-red lips and his dark lust-filled eyes that Even can’t help it.  With one final rock of Isak’s hips Even is pouring his release into him; it’s so intense that he shudders when Isak’s hands fall to his shoulders.  They’re oversensitive; his whole body is, and all he can do is tuck his head into the curve of Isak’s neck and moan, “faen” over and over until his body calms enough to let him breathe again.

When he looks up finally, Even catches an impossibly fond look on Isak’s face and he suddenly feels shy.  He’s still not used to that type of attention being showered on him, not even from Sonja who had always been more about romantic words than loving gazes.  Isak’s not as good with the words, but the way he  _ looks _ at Even … well, it’s often overwhelming.  Even often tries to deflect the feelings those looks cause with a joke or some friendly banter.  But today he lets himself bask in this one, feels the power behind the way Isak sees him.  He presses in and kisses Isak, long and hard, making him moan as his cock brushes Even’s belly again.

He helps Isak pull off him, then gently pushes him back so his head is lying at the foot of the bed and one leg is hooked over Even’s shoulder.  Even looks across the expanse of Isak’s body to his face, and drinks him in.  Isak’s mouth is slightly open, eyes wide and body trembling as he stares back down his own body at Even, the muscles of his belly taut once more as Isak tries to control his breathing.  It’s enough to make a guy hard again, if he hadn’t just come for the second time.  As it is, Even’s dick still twitches in a half hearted way.  Even can empathise; no-one and nothing could possibly resist Isak Valtersen when he looks like that.

Isak shifts restlessly underneath him and Even is brought back into the moment again.  Not wanting to make him wait, Even swallows him down in one swift movement and Isak’s hips arch off the bed.

“Fuck,” he says, his voice ragged, and the sound goes straight to Even’s dick again.  He sucks in as hard as he can, hollowing out his cheeks and is rewarded with a soft cry from Isak as his hands flail around trying to find something to grab onto.  Even reaches one of his hands up and tangles his fingers with Isak’s.  His grip is tight as Even starts bobbing up and down, running his tongue down the length as he does so.  His other hand, wrapped around the base, starts to twist a little on every upstroke of Even’s mouth.  

Isak’s moans are coming faster now and Even knows it won’t be long, so he carefully drops his hand from Isak’s cock, slips a finger down and pushes it slightly into Isak’s hole, crooking it a little so it brushes his prostate again while he still sucks as hard as he can on the cock.  Isak tenses for a long moment, his body arched on the brink, then Even feels the telltale shudder of his cock signalling its release and suddenly salty come is flooding his mouth.  He swallows it carefully, licking the last drops from Isak’s cock as he releases him.

Isak has gone boneless on the bed, his limbs flopped wherever they’ve fallen and his hand now loose in Even’s.  Even slides up his body, taking in the delightful sight of his sweat-slicked abs again, before he connects their lips in a tender kiss.

“Happy birthday, baby,” he says as he flops down to rest his head on Isak’s chest.

“Mmmm, best birthday ever,” Isak says, his voice soft and relaxed.  “ _ And _ I’m the master, too.”

Even laughs.  “You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“No,” Isak says, and Even can feel the laugh bubbling in his chest.  “You admitted it, I have documented proof.”

“I can’t be held responsible for anything I say while you’re doing stuff like that to me.”

“Mmmmhmm, you can.”

“Okay, whatever you say.  I’ll humour you on your birthday.”

Even can feel the smile as Isak presses a kiss to his hair.  He smiles, too.  He still can’t figure out what he did to deserve this boy, but he’s glad he has him.  He presses his own kiss to Isak’s chest and feels the hum of his giggle as he does so.

“You’re the master, too,” Isak says, his voice both loving and amused at Even’s petulance.  “We both are.”

And that, Even thinks as he snuggles down beside his boyfriend, is exactly right.  They’re in this together, and it’s pretty fucking great if you ask his opinion.  Here in this little world they’ve created, everything seems easy.  All the worries of the day can fall away and they can be together, just the two of them.  Masters of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who've read and commented. You're all great! That's it for this one, but apparently I'm incapable of writing smut without feelings exploding everywhere, so if you like that sort of thing, stay tuned. The long multichapter thing I'm working on has even more feelings involved as well ('more?' you ask, 'is that even possible?' Yes, I'm afraid it is ... there can be much more!). My aim is to have the first chapter done in a week or so, but again that depends on work deadlines and such.


End file.
